


Mi espina

by LadyWhistledown



Category: Pasión de Gavilanes (2003)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Tagging in english makes no sense, Telenovela
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWhistledown/pseuds/LadyWhistledown
Summary: Una mirada a los pensamientos de Sara Elizondo antes de su relación con Franco Reyes.Este supongo que es mi ship (cuando aún no sabía que era eso) más viejo, sí por allá en el 2003. Y aunque ahora veo la historia con otros ojos, esta parejita me sigue encantando :)
Relationships: Sara "Sarita" Elizondo/Franco Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Mi espina

Peligro.

Cuando Sara Elizondo atisbó a los obreros que construirían la cabaña para su hermana Norma y el marido de esta, esa fue la palabra que vino a su mente de inmediato. No era una novedad para ella tener hombres alrededor, eso era algo imposible cuando una vivía criada en una hacienda y se rodeaba de peones en labores de campo todo el tiempo.

Pero estos hombres eran otra cosa. Con fastidio solo pudo pensar en la palabra “machos”. Los Reyes exudaban simplemente el significado de esa palabra que Jimena parecía siempre atribuir a sus galanes de telenovela. Sara siempre había creído que era una estupidez pero con horror reconoció que sentía la garganta seca solo de mirarlos. De todas formas no le dio importancia ya que podía notar las miradas lascivas que Jimena y algunas empleadas de la hacienda le tiraban al grupito de hermanos. Era admiración reconoció, la misma que permitía a la gente apreciar un arcoíris o una comida deliciosa, era eso nada más.

Y vaya vista que ofrecían. El más alto era bien fornido y con pinta de luchador profesional, con piel bien morena y un rostro atractivo si bien algo hosco. El otro hermanito lucía una sonrisa algo exagerada, su cara de niño dorado parecía acusar una niñez llena de diabluras y sus ojos de gato hacían de su rostro simplemente perverso. El último era…diferente.

Aunque un poco más bajo que su hermano mayor, Sara adivinaba que le llevaba por lo menos unos buenos 15 centímetros en estatura a ella. Su piel era de un encantador tono dorado, su cabello castaño con reflejos claros y tenía el par de ojos más espectacular que hubiese visto nunca. Azules como espejos limpios de agua, había algo en ellos que hacía que no quisiera dejar de mirarlos. No lucía hosco como el más alto ni relajado como el hermano dorado. Se veía más bien distraído y reservado, mirando con cautela la hacienda como si de un animal rabioso se tratase. Franco Reyes. Su mirada se posó en ella apenas unos instantes y Sara detestó el llevar cuenta de la poca duración de esa acción en su mente.

Por alguna razón, su mente creyó necesario recordarle que llevaba la cara lavada y la ropa un poco sucia y arrugada luego de volver de su paseo a caballo. Su cara llevaba unas cuantas gotas de sudor y seguramente su cabello lucía aplastado y algo brillante. En contraste, no puedo evitar notar que Jimena a su lado lucía radiante con su pantalón talle alto y su blusa ajustada, ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar y con el aroma agradable de su perfume emanando de ella.

“Mi madre se encuentra de viaje en este momento con mi hermana y su marido pero regresaran en el transcurso de la semana así que ustedes podrán reunirse con ellos y platicarles acerca de la construcción” Sara era consciente de que su tono de voz era altivo pero era la costumbre. Estos hombres eran desconocidos y como tal habría que mantener distancia. Si no le pareciera ridículo diría que el grupito de hermanos exudaba desdén hacia ella, el abuelo y Jimena. Sin embargo, sacudió sus pensamientos como simple desconfianza.

Cuando los obreros se retiraron unos momentos más tarde para luego marcharse en una desbaratada camioneta, Sara olvidó los pensamientos que sostenía por ellos en un instante y su mente empezó a llenarse de las muchas cosas de las que tenía que ocuparse en la hacienda. 

Si esa noche acostada en su cama en el cuarto que compartía con Jimena su mente recordó un par de ojazos azules antes de cerrar los ojos, eso era algo que no iba a mencionar.

Al final de esa semana Norma, Fernando y mamá habían regresado y los obreros empezaron con las obras de construcción. Y a Sara esos tipos le seguían pareciendo extraños.

Esa mañana al salir de su cuarto no puedo evitar ver a Jimena asomada en el balcón y ajustando su cola de caballo procedió a hacer compañía a su hermanita. Jimena por falta de otra palabra estaba casi que loca de la emoción.

“Ay Sarita mira los cuerpazos de esos hombres, ah? No, es que definitivamente estos hermanos fueron bastante bendecidos”

Definitivamente. Pero eso era algo que Sara no se iba a molestar a expresar en voz alta. Jimena ya lo había dicho bastante bien después de todo. Así que con un brusco ceño en su rostro y unas palabras de regaño hacia Jimena, Sara hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la imagen de Franco Reyes sin camisa trabajando junto a sus hermanos mientras preparaban el terreno para la construcción. Cuando notó la mirada de Oscar y Franco hacía donde estaban ellas hizo su mejor esfuerzo por aparentar indiferencia y hacer como si no hubiese sido pillada infraganti. No les iba a dar el gusto a esos simples trabajadores de marcharse solo por eso. Ella era una de sus patronas después de todo.

Tal fue su concentración que esta le permitió captar con la mirada como el par de hermanos intercambiaban unas palabras entre ellos con sonrisas relajadas y dirigían luego su mirada hacia su hermana Jimena. Fue entonces que su presencia allí le pareció ridícula y sin más se dio vuelta para bajar a desayunar, no sin antes advertirle a Jimena que dejara de morbosear a los trabajadores. Pero sin mayor sorpresa, al igual que había sido ignorada por las miradas de los Reyes, Jimena no le prestó mayor atención.

Como siempre, el refugio de Sara era el trabajo con los caballos en la hacienda y las obras de caridad que ayudaba junto con Jimena. Y aunque la primera fuese bastante agotadora y la segunda bastante tediosa dada la gente con la que tenía que tratar, al final eran cosas que mantenían su mente ocupada.

Ella era una mujer trabajadora, que siempre había pensado que las atracciones superficiales estaban muy por encima de ella. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera engañarse su cuerpo parecía buscar inexorablemente la presencia del menor de los Reyes aunque fuera solo unos instantes.

Así que sí, algunas mañanas se dedicaba a observar la construcción de la cabaña (por mera curiosidad) y a vigilar el trabajo de los obreros de vez en cuando desde los rincones de las caballerizas. Nunca era mucho tiempo, simplemente una mirada fugaz hacia el grupo. Para nada fija particularmente en el demonio de ojos azules. Igualmente, algunas veces al día se dirigía a la cocina con la excusa de pedir que le preparan su té de media mañana solo con el fin de ver como los hermanos merendaban en uno de sus descansos.

La primera vez que atisbó la sonrisa grande y resplandeciente de Franco, Sarita sintió que el aire le faltaba. Tal había sido su perplejidad que sus pies la habían llevado sin querer hacia el interior de la cocina en vez que esperar en el comedor a que Dominga le llevara su bebida. El ambiente juguetón de los hermanos había desparecido tan pronto como la vieron, al igual que la sonrisa de Franco y en ese momento Sara casi que lamentó haber entrado. Pero como siempre nada que un distante saludo hacia los empleados antes de agarrar improvisadamente una fruta y largarse de allí.

Y esa era la cosa. Sara sabía que ella no era cálida y amable como Norma, ni mucho menos empática y carismática como su hermana Jimena. Su carácter era muy parecido al de su madre. Distante, algo esnob y un poco prepotente. En resumen, no sabía cómo actuar alrededor de Franco Reyes y cada vez que se percataba del rumbo de sus pensamientos la llenaba una angustia ante lo desconocido. Y como resultado, su actitud por defecto ante Franco y sus hermanos era simplemente cordial pero distante y más veces de las que quisiera, despectiva.

De cualquier forma, hoy por hoy, su segunda distracción estaba sacándole más que una cana ya. La idea de Jimena de organizar un rodeo para recolectar fondos para las actividades de la iglesia era desastrosa pero Sara tenía que reconocer, brillante. Estaban en una región donde este tipo de actividades eran las tan valoradas distracciones de hacendados y por lo tanto, estos no escatimaban el bolsillo para participar en ellas. El desastre simplemente era tener que lidiar con la algarabía que un evento así acarreaba y estar pendientes del más mínimo detalle para que todo saliera bien. Entre tanto que hacer, la mente de Sara no había tenido tiempo para ocuparse con la sospecha por los nuevos obreros ni con pensamientos… impropios hacia Franco Reyes, por lo menos últimamente.

Sara había querido lucir un nuevo conjunto que había comprado en la ciudad desde hacía meses. Había sido una compra impulsiva porque el estilo distaba mucho de sus atuendos regulares. Finalmente había decidido no ponérselo ya que necesitaba ayuda para amarrarse la blusa y ninguna de sus hermanas estaba en la casa para hacerlo. Necesitaba estar presente antes que llegaran los invitados y después de todo sería un rodeo, no un coctel en la ciudad así que optó por un par de sus vaqueros regulares con una de sus blusas más elegantes pero sencillas. Se veía como siempre pero quizás un poco más arreglada, incluso con un poco del maquillaje que a veces lucía.

Horas más tarde. En medio del bullicio del rodeo mientras coordinaba con los trabajadores el manejo de los caballos mientras que Jimena se ocupaba del servicio de bebidas y comida, Sara atisbó al diablito de ojos azules como le había apodado en su mente. Estaba con sus hermanos, observando el rodeo desde las cercas como muchos y su sonrisa grande y resplandeciente parecía volverle las rodillas débiles a Sara. Increíble.

Desviando la vista, su mirada se dirigió hacia los balcones donde parecía haber un revuelo de gente emocionada por alguna razón. No fue difícil adivinar el por qué. El revuelo se debía a la presencia de una mujer alta y delgada, con cabello castaño largo y facciones de reina de belleza que mostraba su figura esbelta en un par de jeans y un top que dejaba ver su ombligo. Los hombres alrededor prácticamente babeaban con su presencia pero curiosamente ella parecía fijar su mirada en el rodeo o más bien en las cercas… casi en la dirección en donde Sara podría jugar que se encontraban los Reyes.

En la noche se enteraría que la mujer se llamaba Rosario Montes quien era la cantante estrella del popular bar Alcalá. Una mujer un tanto vulgar pero a la que seguramente nadie le negaba una mirada, pensó Sara con tal vez un poco de amargura.

Había sido gran cosa descubrir la infidelidad de Norma con Juan Reyes. Pero lo que verdaderamente tambaleó su mundo fue escuchar de la boca de Jimena como se estaba viendo con Franco Reyes y habían comenzado una relación.

Sara no era estúpida, aunque de su boca salían palabras despectivas contra Jimena por haberse rebajado a tener una relación con un simple obrero, la dureza que sentía en su corazón era en definitiva por el dolor que sufría al no estar ella en el lugar de su hermana. Porque era duro reconocer que para Franco Reyes ella nunca había sido una opción.

Así que escondió sus sentimientos en sus mordaces reproches contra las relaciones de sus hermanas. Ignoraba las llegadas a medianoche de Jimena luego de irse a bailar con él y solo se limitaba a lanzarle miradas juzgantes en la mañana.

Cuando Jimena finalmente le contó como Franco le había confesado su amor eterno a nada más y nada menos que la cantante esa Rosario Montes, Sara sintió dolor una vez más. Esa revelación había sido peor que Jimena diciéndole sus previas intenciones de casarse con Franco a escondidas. Cuando más tarde, Jimena resultó casándose a escondidas con Oscar Reyes al tiempo que Norma confesaba estar esperando un hijo de Juan Reyes, el caos que reinaba en su casa se apoderó de Sarita y desde entonces simplemente desterró cualquier pensamiento de Franco Reyes de su mente.

Ya no más pensar en sus sonrisas, ni en sus gestos casi infantiles. Nada de pensar en su actitud casi adorable e ingenua con la servidumbre y su aura acogedora tan diferente de la hosquedad que mostraba Juan ni la actitud pícara de Oscar.

Pero al final no fue así. Incluso cuando las intenciones de los Reyes fueron descubiertas y aun en medio la rabia que la embargó, Franco Reyes no estuvo muerto definitivamente para ella.

Sin embargo, el día que en medio de una cena familiar la familia Elizondo recibió la invitación del matrimonio de Eduvina Trueba con nada más y nada menos que Franco Reyes, ese día el demonio de ojos azules finalmente murió para Sara Elizondo.

“No puedo creer que vayamos a ser vecinos de gente tan detestable como Los Rosales”

Sara no podía estar más de acuerdo con la afirmación de mamá. Los Rosales eran bastante ambiciosos y hacían algunos negocios de una manera un tanto cuestionable. Tenerlos de vecinos en definitiva iba a ser molesto.

Cuando Olegario le comentó más tarde que los nuevos dueños estaban levantando una cerca para limitar los terrenos, Sara sintió una gran irritación ante la perspectiva de tener que tratar con Los Rosales en un asunto que hubiesen podido ahorrarse de haber ellos obtenido la autorización de los Elizondo primero.

Momentos más tarde, acompañada por Olegario y otros vaqueros se dirigió a caballo hacia los predios para hablar con cualquiera de esa familia que estuviese a cargo de semejante disparate.

Cuando el trabajador de los Rosales le señaló a un hombre que se encontraba de espaldas a ella como el mandamás del lugar Sara no le dio mayor importancia y se apeo del caballo pensando en hablar con el tipo. Había algo en su figura que resultaba familiar pero en sus prisas por llegar hasta él, Sara no se detuvo a analizar mucho ese detalle.

“¿Así que usted es el nuevo dueño de las tierras de Los Morales?”

“Así es, Señorita Sara Elizondo”

Con una sonrisa burlona y un tanto pícara le respondió nadie más que Franco Reyes. Sus hermosos ojos azules resplandecían al igual que su sonrisa. Sara fue consciente como nunca de sí misma, de su apariencia descuidada y agitada. Su aliento volvió a faltar nuevamente al contemplar al hombre frente a ella lo cual la dejo muda prácticamente. Y fue entonces que con saña se dio cuenta que en realidad, Franco Reyes nunca había muerto para ella. 


End file.
